


distractions

by snowlike (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, camboy bin, did i already say CAMBOY BIN!!!, jaehwan has an agenda and that agenda is wonshik’s dick, kenvi are college roommates btw, wonshik is WHIPPED for pretty and long-haired(!!!) kongbinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: jaehwan turns on some porn and jacks off while wonshik is trying to study, that’s it that’s the fic.***“Did you think I was just some heathen that watches porn at their desk, full-blast, dick out, with their roommate still in the room for fun?”“Yes.” Wonshik says, deadpan. “That’s actually exactly what I thought, are you sure you don’t?”





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by fanart from [sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue) so THANKS FOR THAT ˘³˘ love u long time

Between a stack of messy handwritten notes and a dozen or so energy drinks, Wonshik would say the last minute cram for his exam tomorrow is going pretty well. The exam that’s worth a whopping 40% of his final grade, that is, but yes. It is definitely going well. He definitely is _not_ currently facing a million different distractions.

Except he is.

And some worse than others, to say the least.

Down the hall, some freshmen are having what sounds like a pretty kickass party. Wonshik can overlook it (despite kind of wishing he was there instead of here), it’s not the most distracting thing in the world, and when he has his headphones in he can barely even tell it’s going on.

On the floor directly above his dorm room, it kind of sounds like the guys up there are having an extreme Just Dance competition. Or maybe there was a spider above someone’s bed and now the entire floor is having an intense, very loud and stomp-y, hunt for the perp. Either way, it’s not the _worst_ thing in the world and once again, headphones were made for a very good reason and an obnoxious upstairs neighbor is definitely one of them.

Outside his residence hall, a car alarm has been blaring for the past twenty minutes. So headphones, simple right? Except Wonshik could really swear that the alarm will stop for about fifteen seconds or so and then turn back on even _louder._

It’s kind of a really sick and fucked up joke.

But hey, he emailed the R.A. like ten minutes ago and that guy will _probably_ have it figured out in no time; it’s no biggie. 

However.

The fact that his roommate _might_ be watching porn and jerking it less than ten feet away from him is a little bit _too_ much.

Even for Wonshik.

He can handle a few loud inconveniences and yeah he gets how physical urges can be and all, but seriously? Does anyone really _have_ to play their porn (of all things) out loud, no headphones or mute button or nothing?

With their brightness turned all the way up? Hell, Wonshik won’t even go on Twitter without his brightness at least halfway down.

And who even watches porn at their school desk, on their laptop for christ sake, in the year 2019?

Can you not just be a normal human and watch it on your phone or something?

Or preferably not all when there’s a-literal-nother civilized human being in the room?!

And yes, the whole dick-out thing is also a problem in itself. Maybe Wonshik wouldn’t notice if their desks were directly across from each other, back to back and such.

But _no_.

Jaehwan, the unnecessarily horny roommate in question, had insisted on having his desk face the window. And since Wonshik is such a nice guy and all (Jaehwan’s ridiculously cute face might’ve helped a little bit too), he agreed, they did some more-or-less R.A. approved rearranging, and now if Wonshik tilts his head just barely to the side, he can make out the shape of Jaehwan’s dick sliding in and out of his fist. In front of the porn that Wonshik can also very much tell he’s watching, all while he is just trying to make an effort to not fail his stupid exam. Excellent.

Five or so minutes pass, and the guy is still going at it. The car alarm has finally stopped its incessant honking, the stomping upstairs has ceased, and the music from down the hall is at a _reasonable_ level. But Jaehwan still has his dick whipped out and now that Wonshik has declared it otherwise safe to take out his headphones, both Jaehwan and whoever the naked girl on screen is are being a _tad_ noisy.

_Ah. I like it, it feels good._

Wonshik is pretty sure his neck nearly snaps from how fast he whips it around at the sound of a very male voice speaking – err, moaning – unlike the female one he had originally been expecting. He cranes his neck a little more to the right until he can actually properly take a look at Jaehwan’s screen.

“Oh.”

Yes, that is definitely a penis. And a ballsack. And that is definitely his roommate now staring back at him..? Oh.

“Are you gonna just sit there or are you finally gonna come over here and join me?” Jaehwan asks, raising a slitted-eyebrow challengingly at Wonshik.

“What?!” He sputters, looking entirely scandalized.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, making quick note of the blush creeping onto Wonshik’s cheeks and smirking. “Did you think I was just some heathen that watches porn at their desk, full-blast, dick out, with their roommate still in the room for _fun_?”

“Yes.” Wonshik says, deadpan. “That’s actually exactly what I thought, are you sure you don’t?”

“Positive,” Jaehwan says with a laugh. “Now come pull up a seat, you dumbass.”

Wonshik gulps, “Thanks, but... no... thanks.”

“Why not? Scared you’ll get the gay cooties?” Jaehwan teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

“The wh– No! You know I’m trying to study, you dick,” Wonshik huffs, getting increasingly frustrated with his ever childish roommate.

Jaehwan chuckles, “You’ll be fine. Besides,” he says, scooting his chair over to give Wonshik a better view of his screen. “This guy does look more your type than mine, don’t you think?”

Wonshik practically whimpers at the sight that now greets him in full on Jaehwan’s computer screen, something he’s sure Jaehwan takes extreme pleasure in causing. The guy – “Kongbinnie, he’s a camboy,” Jaehwan supplies helpfully – clad in only a gaming headset, has both a long, translucent pink, silicone dildo working into his ass with one hand and a fleshlight swallowing his dick up in the other.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Wonshik heaves, at the same time Jaehwan quips, “Quite the multi-talented one, isn’t he?”

Wonshik can only nod dumbly in response, eyes now unwaveringly watching the sight before him. He doesn’t even notice Jaehwan getting out of his seat and grabbing Wonshik’s own by the armrests, rolling him over to Jaehwan’s desk silently.

This “Kongbinnie” guy is really just _gorgeous_ . He’s got the softest looking, long, brown hair tied back into a little ponytail that bounces so cutely in time with his movements. The most round, doe-like, brown eyes that scrunch up so tightly when he hits that certain spot and tilts his head back, moaning languidly – his moans, God, they’re just so pretty. _Everything_ about this guy is just so pretty; he’s practically a work of art.

His legs are long, from what Wonshik can tell at least, as Kongbinnie is also sitting in a rolling computer chair, bent at the knees, and _wow_ it must be so tiring trying to hold that position and do, well, everything else. His thighs, muscles taut with the exertion, are even still so full and jiggly, just the slightest bit of hair dusting their skin. His chest, even in the awkward slumped position it’s in, still has the faintest signs of well-toned muscle, a row or two of hard abdominals and then the cutest outward jut of a slight tummy at the bottom.

He is so beautiful and Wonshik is _so_ enamoured, almost doesn’t even register Jaehwan, now shirtless, crawling out of his own chair and into Wonshik’s lap. The searing kiss Jaehwan quickly pulls him into, all tongue and absolute filth, is kind of hard to miss though. Wonshik kisses him back just as fiercely though, hands grabbing at Jaehwan’s waist as the latter ruts his cock up against his clothed stomach.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jaehwan’s shorts and briefs and pulls the fabrics all the way down his legs as Jaehwan’s mouth attaches to his neck, sucking red marks into Wonshik’s skin. His chin hooks over Jaehwan’s shoulder, mouth hanging open and unable to tear his gaze away from Kongbinnie.

_A-ah, oh fuck._

“Touch me,” Jaehwan whines against his collarbone, nudging him off his shoulder and pushing him back flat against the chair. “Please touch me, Wonshikkie,” he repeats, hunching in on himself and clutching desperately at Wonshik’s shoulders as the younger instantly grabs a hold of his dick.

Jaehwan twists and reaches behind himself to grab the bottle of lotion sitting at his desk, squeezing out a fair amount over Wonshik’s hand. Wonshik taps carefully at Jaehwan’s hip then, lifting his hips up as Jaehwan gets the message and pulls Wonshik’s sweatpants and his underwear in one swift motion down his thighs.

Wonshik takes them both into his hand then, jerking them off in tandem. Jaehwan’s cock is a little longer, a little thicker too than Wonshik’s and the head of the latter’s cock catches so nicely against the rim of the other’s. Their moans and grunts start to mix with Kongbinnie’s, and Wonshik is just so overwhelmed by how heavenly it all is.

Jaehwan leans close to his ear then, panting and whimpering. “I’m so jealous of that toy,” he whispers. “The pretty one pumping in and out of his hole, God, I just wish I were him,” he says, giggling breathlessly.

“I wish you could fuck me,” he continues, taking Wonshik’s harsh breaths and hurried, messy strokes of his hand as a sign to keep going. “I really want you to, Wonshikkie, you’re just so hot like this.” He nips at Wonshik’s earlobe then, tugging at it gently before he says, “But I think we both know we won’t last that long, huh?”

Jaehwan places both his hands over Wonshik’s, heightening the pressure of his movements and it just feels so tight, so fucking good. Wonshik’s free hand grips desperately at the armrest, peering over Jaehwan’s shoulder curiously just as Kongbinnie jolts up and cums into the toy on his dick with a choked moan, arching his back as his mouth hangs open in silence, dragging out the rest of his orgasm as he continues fucking into the toy, squelching now with his release slowly dripping down his cock.

And then, he smiles, a positively thousand-watt smile with dimples and everything and Wonshik nearly blacks _out_ from how fast he jerks up into Jaehwan’s grip and cums. He slumps back into the chair, head craned back as he replaces Jaehwan’s hands with both of his own and jerks him off, hard and fast, to completion as well. Jaehwan falls forward against his chest with a moan, hips still tilting up and down as he rides out his own orgasm.

With the video player on Jaehwan’s laptop screen now black and reading “Broadcast ended. Tune in to [ _Waterhyacinth__ ]’s next stream, Sundays at 7pm” Wonshik can safely say he is free from any loud distractions for his studying.

Minus the thump of Jaehwan’s body as he falls boneless off Wonshik’s lap and onto the floor, still panting.

He _also_ will now have a new weekly reminder to set in his phone: _Roommate bonding time. 7pm, every Sunday. Mandatory._

✩

✩

✩

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed~ they make my day! 
> 
> my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kenbwi)... come yell at me to stop writing pwps and focus on my actual fics >_<


End file.
